Blk Mag (Final Fantasy IX)
Blk Mag is Vivi's skillset in Final Fantasy IX allowing him to use Black Magic spells. If Steiner is also in the party, Vivi's Black Magic can be used as part of his Sword Magic. In Trance Vivi's Blk Mag turns into Dbl Blk that allows Vivi to cast two spells per turn. Black Magic spells include offensive elemental and non-elemental spells, and spells that inflict status ailments. If a single-target by default spell is used against multiple enemies, the spell deals half damage (if damaging spell) or the infliction rate is halved (if status spell) to each enemy regardless of the number of enemies. Blk Mag command is sealed in Oeilvert. Using Black Magic 100 times yields an achievement in the mobile and Steam versions of the game. Mechanics Black Magic is learned from equipment by accumulating Ability Points in battle. Black Magic spells are mostly based on Vivi's Level, Magic stats and the Spell Power of the spell, with the exception of Osmose, Demi, Comet, and Meteor, which follow the formula below in computing damage: : Base = Spell Power - Target's Magic Def : Bonus = Magic ... + Magic) / 8 + Magic : Damage = Base * Bonus Bonus is halved by Shell, being under Mini and if the player multi-targets the spell (unless the spell is naturally multi-target). For status spells the formula is: : Chance = Spell Accuracy + Level + / 4 - Target's Level[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide] After which two random numbers are used to determine if the spell will hit. :If (1st RN mod 100) >= Chance, attack misses :If (2nd RN mod 100) < Target's Magic Evade, attack misses The amount of MP that Osmose drains is as follows: : Base = Spell Power - Target's Magic Defense : Bonus = Mag ... + Mag) / 8 + Mag : MP Restored = * Bonus) / 4 The formula for Demi is as follows: : Damage = * Target's Max HP)/100 Demi has a 40% Accuracy and will never work on bosses. Comet's damage formula is: : Base = Spell Power : Bonus = 1 ... (Lv + Mag) - 1 : Damage = Base * Bonus Meteor's damage formula is: : Base = 88 : Bonus = 1 ... (Lv + Mag) - 1 : Damage = Base * Bonus Meteor's accuracy depends on the following formula: : Accuracy = / 2) + Spirit In Trance, Blk Mag turns into Dbl Blk where Vivi can cast two spells on his turn. The spells cost MP and expend the Trance gauge independently. Occasionally, enemies can take turns in between the first and second cast. Vivi can use the Focus ability to increase his Magic during that battle. Vivi can stack the effect but once the Magic stat reaches 99, it will not increase further. The effect lasts for the entire battle, even if KO'd. The formula for Focus is as follows: : * 1.25 Black Magic spells are compatible with Return Magic ability, which Vivi also learns. With Reflect-Null Vivi can bypass targets' Reflect status, and with Reflectx2 power up the spells by bouncing them off a reflected target. With Mag Elem Null every Black Magic spell can be rendered non-elemental. List of Black Magic spells Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV FFXIV Doomsday.png|Doomsday. FFXIV Doomsday 2.png|Doomsday. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Some of Vivi's Blk Mag spells appear. ;Ability Cards FFAB Bio - Vivi SR.png|Bio (SR). FFAB Thundara - Vivi SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Bio - Vivi SR+.png|Bio (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Vivi SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Drain - Vivi SSR.png|Drain (SSR). FFAB Fira - Vivi SSR.png|Fira (SSR). FFAB Thundara - Vivi SSR.png|Thundara (SSR). FFAB Fira - Vivi SSR+.png|Fira (SSR+). FFAB Drain - Vivi SSR+.png|Drain (SSR+). FFAB Thundara - Vivi SSR+.png|Thundara (SSR+). FFAB Doomsday - Vivi UR.png|Doomsday (UR). FFAB Flare - Vivi UR.png|Flare (UR). FFAB Meteor - Vivi UR+.png|Meteor (UR+). FFAB Flare - Vivi UUR+.png|Flare (UUR+). ;Legend Cards Meteor Brigade.png|Meteor (Summon). FFAB Bio - Vivi Legend SR.png|Bio (SR). FFAB Blizzard - Vivi Legend SR.png|Blizzard (SR). FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SR.png|Comet (SR). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SR.png|Demi (SR). FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SR.png|Drain (SR). FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SR.png|Fira (SR). FFAB Thundara - Vivi Legend SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Bio - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Bio (SR+). FFAB Blizzard - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Blizzard (SR+). FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Comet (SR+). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SR+.png|Demi (SR+). FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Drain (SR+). FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Fira (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SSR.png|Comet (SSR). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SSR.png|Demi (SSR). FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR.png|Drain (SSR). FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR 2.png|Drain (SSR). FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SSR.png|Fira (SSR). FFAB Flare - Vivi Legend SSR.png|Flare (SSR). FFAB Thundara - Vivi Legend SSR.png|Thundara (SSR). FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|Comet (SSR+). FFAB Gravity - Kuja Legend SSR+.png|Demi (SSR+). FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|Drain (SSR+). FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR+ 2.png|Drain (SSR+). FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|Fira (SSR+). FFAB Flare - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|Flare (SSR+). FFAB Thundara - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|Thundara (SSR+). FFAB Doomsday - Vivi Legend UR.png|Doomsday (UR). FFAB Flare - Vivi Legend UR.png|Flare (UR). FFAB Meteor - Vivi Legend UR.png|Meteor (UR). FFAB Meteor - Vivi Legend UR 2.png|Meteor (UR). FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend UR+.png|Drain (UR+). FFAB Meteor - Vivi Legend UR+.png|Meteor (UR+). Gallery FFIX Fire.png|Fire FFIX Fira.png|Fira FFIX Firaga.png|Firaga FFIX Blizzard.png|Blizzard FFIX Blizzara.png|Blizzara FFIX Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga FFIX Thunder.png|Thunder FFIX Thundara.png|Thundara FFIX Thundaga.png|Thundaga FFIX Sleep.png|Sleep FFIX Slow.png|Slow FFIX Stop.png|Stop FFIX Poison.png|Poison FFIX Bio.png|Bio FFIX Drain.png|Drain FFIX Osmose.png|Osmose FFIX Demi.png|Demi FFIX Death.png|Death FFIX Break.png|Break FFIX Water.jpg|Water FFIX Flare.png|Flare FFIX Comet.png|Comet FFIX Meteor.png|Meteor FF9Doomday.jpg|Doomsday Etymology References Category:Black Magic in Final Fantasy IX Category:Magic in Final Fantasy IX Category:Black Magic